


House Pride

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU, Mreg implied if you squint.</p>
    </blockquote>





	House Pride

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Mreg implied if you squint.

**Title:** House Pride  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** N/A  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Why?  
 **Author's Notes:** AU, Mreg implied if you squint.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

House Pride

~

“What if I’m not in Gryffindor?”

“It will be fine, Albus Severus,” Harry said reassuringly. “As your parents, we’ll be proud no matter what house you’re Sorted into.”

“Even if it’s Gryffindor,” Draco drawled.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Or Slytherin,” he countered.

Albus looked doubtful. “What if it’s Hufflepuff?”

Both Harry and Draco paused, surprised. Then, Draco snorted. “We’ll cross that bridge later.”

Grinning, Albus bestowed hugs.

As he boarded the train, Harry said, “Why’d you say that? Hufflepuffs are fine people.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Please. You thought it, too.”

Silently apologizing to Tonks’ memory, Harry followed Draco home.

~


End file.
